Very Pretty Hands
by kairi morigan
Summary: An older Sakura and Kakashi share a moment and a few secrets under the Konoha sun. Genfic.


Mission Insane, Table: The body, Prompt: Fingernails.

Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did, I'd know what was under that mask already.

* * *

Kakashi rested peacefully on his favorite rooftop. Icha Icha in hand, the sun beating down on his face, and a good hiding place from all those who might try to find him, today was turning out to be a good day.

The sun… was gone.

He looked up expecting to see a cloud skidding across the sky. Instead he found a very pretty face. Wearing a less than happy expression. Surrounded by pink hair.

Well damn. He could mark this hiding place off the list.

'Kakashi…'

'Hn?'

He crinkled his eye at her and quickly stuck his Icha Icha book back into his shuriken bag. He'd made the mistake of letting her get to close to it once when she was angry at him. It had taken insane amounts of groveling, not to mention showing up on time to missions, before she finally gave it back to him, unharmed.

'Kakashi, you missed another meeting. You promised Shishou that you would make it to the Jounin meeting this month. And you missed it. How many in a row is that now?'

'…That's a good question. I'll think about it and let you know.'

'Nice try.'

Kakashi sighed as Sakura continued to glare down at him from above. He really didn't care about those things. Besides, Genma or Gai would tell him anything he needed to know from them. Still, he had a feeling he was going to get pushed off the roof if he didn't at least pretend.

'Did I miss anything important Sakura?'

'No. You didn't. That's why I told Tsunade-sama that I would find you and yell at you myself instead of her having to do it. So if anyone asks, I made you cry a little before I was done.'

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as Sakura moved to sit down beside him on the roof. Through the years Sakura had gotten to know him better than most. He still had his secrets, and she still hadn't seen his face, but if he needed to be found, she could do it faster than ANBU. She would have found him before the meeting if anything important was going on. That was one reason he hadn't bothered going.

Besides, it was just too fun to annoy her by not showing up.

Sakura laid down beside him and stared up at the sky. Neither spoke for a long moment.

'I'm bored.'

'Hn.'

'That's not a proper response.'

'You didn't ask a question.'

Sakura rolled onto her side and attempted to give him a dirty look, 'Don't make me put my gloves on.'

'Why do you wear those things anyways?' Kakashi asked her, 'Tsunade never wears gloves when she's knocking holes in buildings.'

Sakura flopped back onto her back and twiddled her thumbs a bit, '…no particular reason.'

Kakashi smirked again. There was something she didn't want to tell him. Something embarrassing maybe? He could smell a good blackmail opportunity.

'Sakura, we've known each other a long time. I can tell when you aren't being truthful with me.'

Sakura turned her head to look at him and waited a moment before replying, 'I guess it can't hurt to tell _you_. But you can't tell anyone.'

'And why is that?'

'It would ruin my image.'

Now Kakashi was intrigued. Something potentially image ruining? Definitely blackmail material.

'I would never tell anyone your secrets, Sakura, surely you know me better than that.'

'Oh I do,' Sakura said brightly, smiling at him from a few inches away, 'That's not why I'm not worried.'

'Oh? And what is it about this particular secret that makes me a safe person to tell?'

Sakura giggled at him, 'Kakashi. I've seen your hands, held your hands, and healed your hands. I consider myself somewhat of an expert on the subject at this point. The reason it's safe to tell you, is that no man who gets manicures as often as you do is going to say anything to anyone about me stopping to put on gloves just so I don't break a nail.'

Shit.

'Ah. Haha. Hahaha. Um… You haven't mentioned that to anyone have you?'

'Of course not Kakashi,' Sakura turned her face back towards the sky and closed her eyes. Smiling up at the sun she reassured her old teacher, 'You have a reputation to protect to.'

Kakashi turned his head skyward as well. Everyone had their little secrets. It was nice to know that his were safe with her. And her secrets were safe in his hands.

His very pretty hands.

* * *

I welcome any criticism, constructive or otherwise. My first time writing for this fandom, let alone these characters, and I have a feeling it's going to take me a little while to find the right 'voice' for them. Thank you for suffering through this one.


End file.
